vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution
Event Overview Transmissions A MESSAGE FROM BERTRAM RUMBELOW NEW TRANSMISSION RECEIVED Commander, an intercepted transmission from within VEGA mining has been leaked out onto public channels. it might interest you. -Sybil INTERCEPTED TRANSMISSION RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM MYSTERY VOICE A MESSAGE FROM BERTRAM RUMBELOW A MESSAGE FROM MYSTERY VOICE A MESSAGE FROM FiELD COMMANDER VORZER Event Information *Your sector will be flooded with VEGA Retaliator fleets. They are different than the VEGA fleets you’re used to. *When attacking these special VEGA Retaliator fleets, you will receive a set number of data cores. The higher the level of the VEGA fleet, the more data cores you win. Damage dealt is proportional to the amount of data cores you get. If you deal 50% damage, you will receive 50% of the data cores available. *Data cores are given immediately following an attack (they won't float around for someone else to pick up). You can view your data cores in the top center of the screen along with a countdown timer. *VEGA Retaliator fleets are level 27+. Use your skill to defeat them! If you don’t have level 27+ fleets yet, now is the time to start leveling up! *Data Cores can be converted to resources by the player after the event is over, but only if you’ve already claimed a prize or don’t have enough Data Cores to claim a prize. Any Data Cores not converted by the player before the shop closes on April 3rd will be forfeited. One data core = one resource. *Repair times for fleets are not changed. *Data cores will only be earned while the event is occurring. A battle started while the event is happening that ends after the event is over will not reward data cores. Event Prizes Screen Shot 2014-03-22 at 11.36.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 10.21.46 PM.png|Event Shop Data Cores Per Fleet Quotes Additional Facts *This is VEGA Conflict's 2nd Huge-scale event after Uprising. *The Format of the event is roughly the same as Uprising. *The Fleets will be different from what is encountered when fighting VEGA Cargo fleets but it isn't new VEGA Ships, hence you will need New Strategies to destroy the Fleets! *A dedicated, skilled player can get everything without coining. Kixeye made sure of that. You gotta work for it, but it's doable! *All the Fleets which have the level of 27 and above will be replaced by the VEGA Retaliator Fleets. *The Event Fleets will give resources like how normal VEGAs do. They also have a chance of dropping Blueprints like the other fleets! *If you missed the last one, Don't miss out on this one! *Retribution will last all weekend. *Event Prizes won't be immediately added as Blueprints and Kixeye looking into the right time to bring back the prizes. *Ship Specs will be released after the event. *At 50,000 data cores you can claim the first Level of the prizes, at 250,000 you can claim the second, at 750,000 you can claim the third. And at 1,250,000 you can claim the Frigate! *Take note you can only choose between either the Armored Hold or the Siege Driver at each tier, and you cannot repick after you have made your choice, so Choose Wisely! *Good luck Rebel Commanders, you're going to need it! :) Gallery Screen Shot 2014-03-22 at 11.36.30 AM.png|3 Event Prizes Retaliator Fleets.png|VEGA Retaliator Fleets. Video Related Pages *'Retribution' Event Discussion *'Retribution' Event Information Category:Vega Conflict Category:Events